1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure sensor for detecting pressure. Particularly, the present invention is applicable to, for example, a relative pressure sensor for detecting a pressure difference between a atmospheric pressure in a reference pressure chamber and pressure to be measured in a measurement pressure chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional absolute pressure sensor disclosed in JP-A-6-3211, a semiconductor sensing chip is housed in a resin case. The resin case has a pressure inlet port and a connecting portion, and is formed by insert molding to have a terminal. Pressure at a pressure inlet port is detected and converted into electric information, and then transmitted to an external circuit through a bonding wire and the terminal which is formed by the insert molding.
The above construction makes it possible to simplify the pressure sensor.